Going Solo
by Sperks00
Summary: Emmett wants to masturbate solo without the use of porn, but then he gets some unexpected visitors. WARNING! CONTAINS INCEST SLASH GAY MATERIAL!


"Emmett, I'm going to see Nessie." said Rosalie.

"Alright Rose, I'll stay here and watch the game." Emmett replied.

As soon as Rosalie stepped out the door Emmett turned on the tv and started watching the football game. The game was pretty dull, so Emmett didn't even intend to watch it. He turned off the tv and went to his bedroom.

Even though Emmett couldn't actually sleep, he enjoyed laying down just so it can give him something human-like to do. As he laid there, he began to get horny so he put his right hand inside his pants. He started playing with his dick until it got hard as stone. Emmett thought about watching porn but after checking that the only porn movie on was a lesbian movie, he tried the internet.

Emmett didn't consider himself gay, but at this moment he really wanted to see some dick. After living for so long, he found it was fun to experiment, even if it meant having sex with a guy. Emmett couldn't lie to himself, he liked girls but he wanted some guy time on the side too. Emmett loved Rosalie, and Rosalie knew that, but ever since Nessie was born Rose and him haven't had as much sex as they used to.

Rosalie was going to stay the night at Bella's cottage house to take care of Nessie, while Bella went to visit her mother in Phoenix, and Edward went hunting up at the mountains. Emmett and Rosalie had built their own house after Edward and Bella moved into their own, so Emmett had the house to himself until tomorrow afternoon when Rosalie would come back.

As he looked through the internet Emmett found it useless since he didn't really want to look at porn but wanted to have some sex of his own. Emmett turned the computer off and was about to attempt solo masturbation until he heard footsteps coming near his house. After awhile, there was a knock at the door.

Emmett was annoyed that his plans were now ruined. He opened the door and saw his visitor.

"Your plans just got better." Edward said with a smile.

Emmett grinned, he knew what had just happened. Edward was still at his cottage house when he must have heard Emmett's dirty thoughts.

"Where's Bella?" asked Emmett.

"She just left."

"And Rosalie?"

"Taking care of Nessie."

"And what are _you_ doing here?" asked Emmett jokingly.

"I thought I'd drop by to see how you were doing." said Edward.

"Weren't you supposed to go hunting today?"

"I was, but I could just tell Bella that I decided to wait until she came back to go hunting."

"Well then come in."

Edward walked inside the house, he walked around the living room looking at the place. Edward turned to Emmett and started walking towards him. Emmett felt his erection getting harder as Edward got closer.

"I was lucky to have read your mind before I left." said Edward

"Yeah you were." said Emmett.

"I've wanted you for awhile now but with Bella and Nessie around, there wasn't anyway for this to happen."

"You rather not have Bella and Nessie?"

"Of course I want them idiot but just like you, I need to have my urges satisfied."

"I can fix that." Emmett grinned.

Emmett grabbed Edward's arm and pulled him closer, he put his arms around him and started kissing him fiercely. Edward kissed him back and started rubbing Emmett's crotch.

Edward pushed Emmett away and started pushing him upstairs. They went inside Emmett's second room. Edward shoved Emmett to the double Queen sized bed and closed the door. He looked at Emmett who was on his back holding himself up on his elbows. Edward stared at Emmett's erection that was clearly noticeable.

Edward started crawling on top of Emmett and put all his weight on Emmett's dick. Emmett groaned. Edward took off his jacket and started pulling down Emmett's pants. Edward was delighted at the sight of Emmett in his tight boxer briefs. He pulled off Emmett's jacket, and then his shirt. Edward started rubbing Emmett's strong abs. Edward started licking Emmett's abs and slowly went lower until he reached his boxers. He started kissing the front of his boxers until he started taking them off. If there was one thing Edward liked so much about Emmett, it was that he shaved his whole body just like him. Edward wasn't a fan of hairy men.

Edward then held Emmett's dick in his right hand and started rubbing it up and down.

"That's nice." moaned Emmett. "Suck me."

"You're a little fiesty today aren't you?" Edward mocked.

Edward leaned down to Emmett's penis and started giving him the best blowjob he could give. He put his lips around Emmett's head and started kissing it gently. Little by little Edward started blowing him faster and faster.

"You like that?" Edward asked.

"MMM, yes." said Emmett.

Edward felt Emmett's dick getting warmer and about to burst so he stopped and stood up. He got on the bed and started kissing Emmett.

Emmett held Edward's head and rocked him back and fourth into motion with his tongue. After a few minutes of kissing, Emmett got off his back and laid Edward down and started to give him head.

"I love your cock Edward." Emmett said excitedly.

"I love your cock too Emmett." Edward said grinning.

While Emmett was sucking Edward, Edward got Emmett's head with his hand and started pushing him harder onto his cock.

Edward was enjoying his "happy ending" until he read someone else's mind.

"STOP!" Edward yelled

"What? You don't want me to let you release?" asked Emmett.

"No is not that. Carlisle is coming!" Edward exclaimed

Emmett's heart sunk at the mention of Carlisle's name.

"What for?" he asked.

"He wants to check up on you? He wants to know how you are feeling."

Emmett was puzzled, but sure enough one minute later there was a loud knock at his door.

"I'll hide up here. Don't let him come up or he'll catch my scent." proclaimed Edward.

Edward stayed in the room while Emmett went down to answer the door.

"Carlisle? What are you doing here?" asked Emmett.

"Emmett, I've just come to say hello and see how you were doing. Rosalie told me she would be gone all day, so I decided to come and keep you company. If that's okay with you of course." said Carlisle.

"Actually Carlisle, I was just going to--"

"Carlisle what a surprise to see you here." yelled Edward who was coming downstairs fully naked.

Emmett looked at Edward in shock. Why would he do that?

Carlisle who looked really umcomfortable said, "Um, Edward I didn't know you were. What _are_ you doing here?"

"Me and Emmett were about to have sex actually." Edward said casually. "What to join?"

Emmett was in total embarrassment, he couldn't believe what was going on, but then as he turned to see Carlisle, he saw Carlisle staring at Edward's cock.

"What's going on?" asked Emmett.

"Once you opened the door I saw Carlisle's real reason for coming." said Edward.

"And what was that?"

"He was hoping to get you horny enough that you'd want to have sex with him."

"Oh." said Emmett smiling. "Then lets get to it."

The three Cullen men went back upstairs

They entered the room and Carlisle sat Emmett on the bed and automatically started kissing him. Emmett then reached towards Edward's cock, who was sitting right next to him. Carlisle started taking all his clothes off, and once his boxers were off his giant dick was exposed. Emmett took his clothes off next and revealed his big dick as well. Out of the three, Carlisle had the biggest penis at nine inches, and Edward and Emmett had an equally sized penis at eight and a half inches, although Emmett's was a tiny bit bigger.

Carlisle stared at the two's penises and said, "My boys" with a smile. The three started hugging and kissing passionately.

Carlisle then took Edward for himself and started hugging him from his back. He was feeling his body gently until Edward started to bend. Once Edward was on his knees, Carlisle put on some lube and then took his cock and shoved it into Edward's ass slowly.

Edward let out a small groan while Carlisle entered it all the way in. After his dick was in, Carlisle started fucking Edward roughly. Edward started breathing hard and moaning.

Emmett was rubbing his dick the whole time this was happening. He started walking up to Edward, who was getting fucked on the bed. Emmett got a hold of Edward's head and stuck his penis in his mouth. Edward loved the taste of Emmett's dick and he could feel Carlisle's giant dick in his ass and was pleasuring the moment. Carlisle felt his orgasm coming soon, so to enjoy the moment he fucked Edward as fast as he could. Carlisle let out a loud moan once his cum exploded into Edward's ass. Edward felt the cold liquid fall through his ass and he shivered at the feeling.

Carlisle took his dick out of Edward's ass and then went to suck Emmett's dick. Emmett sat down on the bed to enjoy his blowjob, while Edward started licking Carlisle's ass.

For the next hours the three had done everything imaginable.

Edward and Emmett gave Carlisle a blowjob at the same time, Emmett and Edward fucked while Carlisle jerked off, Emmett fucked Carlisle, and they had a three-way sixty-nine with Edward sucking Carlisle dick, Carlisle' sucking Emmett's dick, and Emmett sucking Edward's dick. As the more things that were being done, the more it got late. It was 2pm when Carlisle had arrived, and it was already almost midnight.

"Fuck, I'm proud of you boys, but unfortunately I have to get going or Esme will come looking for me." Carlisle said annoyed.

"Later daddy." Emmett winked.

As Carlisle left the house, Edward looked at Emmett and told him that he wanted to give him one final blowjob.

"Go right ahead." Emmett said gladly.

Emmett sat on the bed with his legs wide open, while Edward got on his knees and grabbed Emmett's cock. Edward could feel Emmett's cold dick in his mouth. Edward bit Emmett's penis gently as he started to suck. Edward was jerking off while he was giving Emmett's his blowjob. By reading Emmett's mind he could tell when he was about to release, and Edward made sure that they both released at the same time.

Emmett was moaning passionately as Edward was sucking him. He could feel his cum about to come out. Edward saw that Emmett was ready so he immediately let himself cum all over the floor while Emmett did the same into Edward's mouth. After lots of shaking and shivering from the orgasm, and after Edward licked Emmett's cock clean, they both got on the bed and laid down. They looked into each other's eyes knowing that they would have to stop soon because they had to clean up the room before Rosalie got there, but for the meanwhile they started kissing and hugging each other.

"You're fucking hot!" Edward exclaimed.

"I want you in me again." said Emmett.

"How about another round?" asked Edward.

"Let's do it." grinned Emmett.

It was 11:40am when the boys finally decided to stop. They would have kept going but they really had to pick up the room.

After getting dressed, and cleaning the room Edward had to leave in order to get to the house before Bella.

After kissing Edward goodbye, Emmett went back upstairs and said, "Where was I?" and attempted his solo masturbation once more.

He jerked off happily.


End file.
